


Flashdance...What A Feeling

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Sexual Tension, Snogging, hogwarts365, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a big surprise for her children, but she doesn't realise that she'll the one who's getting a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashdance...What A Feeling

“Arthur and I have a big surprise for you,” exclaimed Molly, while rubbing her hands.

Arthur said nothing.

Ginny was looking bored.

Fred and George were curious.

Percy was reading a book.

Ron and Harry were snogging.

“Celestina Warbeck is coming to Hogsmeade and we've got tickets!”

Arthur said nothing.

“I want to die,” said Ginny.

“Mum, do you like torturing your children?” said Fred and George.

“Mum, what a pleasant idea,” said Percy stiffly.

And Ron and Harry were snogging.

“A famous Muggle singer will be singing a couple of duets with her. Decent bloke with curly hair from a boy band. I forgot his name,” said Molly.

Arthur still said nothing.

“Oh,” said Ginny absent-mindedly.

“Wicked,” said Fred and George.

“Nice,” said Percy.

Even Harry and Ron stopped snogging for a moment.

 

~*~  
  
  
  
  
“She's brilliant,” said Molly enthusiastic. “Ron and Harry, could you please stop snogging for a moment?”

“We're just holding hands, Mum,” said Ron a bit offended.

“Harry's hand isn't  _there_ , young man!” Molly hissed through clenched teeth.

“When does the hurting stop?” said Ginny.

“Oh look, there's that Muggle singer,” said Molly. “Wow, he's a great dancer. But...what's he doing with...? And what she's doing with...? For the love of Merlin!!”

Arthur was awake.

“I'm wet,” said Ginny.

“Wicked!” said Fred and George.

“The horror!” exclaimed Percy, while covering his eyes.

“And he did it again,” said Harry with a big grin.

“I'm hard,” Ron whispered in Harry's ear, who blushed heavily.

 

~*~  
  
  
  
  
“It's an outrage!” screamed Molly. “A scandal! I've never seen something as vulgar as that.”

“Molly...” said Arthur.

“Be quiet, you... _pervert_!” she screamed. “I saw you looking at her...her...”

“Tits?” said Ginny.

“Jugs?” said Fred and George with a smirk.

“Mammary glands?” said Percy.

“Bazonga's” said Harry and Ron. “And please don't forget to mention Justin's large co...”

“ENOUGH!” Molly screeched. “Arthur, you're sleeping on the couch and you lot...Get out of my sight, before I do something I might regret!”

“Go ahead, Harry,” whispered Ron in Harry's ear. “Make yourself comfortable in my bed. I advice you to brace yourself. It's going to be a bumpy ride.”

And Harry did as he was told.


End file.
